religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Paus Silvester I
Silvester I, ook wel Sylvester I of Sint-Silvester (Sant'Angelo a Scala (Avellino), geboortedatum onbekend - Rome, 31 december 335) was de 33e paus van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk. Hij vervulde de rol van paus van januari 314 tot aan zijn dood op 31 december 335. De feestdag Oudejaarsavond, ookwel Silvester, is naar hem vernoemd. Biografie Onder zijn pontificaat werd Constantijn de Grote christen, waarmee de christelijke Kerk voorgoed een machtsbasis had. Dit leidde tot de Donatio Constantini, een (zoals later bleek valse) oorkonde die land aan de kerk schonk. Ook het verhaal dat Silvester de keizer eigenhandig gedoopt zou hebben, is niet waar. Over de twee leiders zijn vele andere verhalen geschreven, gebundeld in de Legende van Constantijn en Sylvester. Tevens liet Sylvester veel van zich horen op het Concilie van Nicaea, een concilie waarop onder andere arianisme voorgoed veroordeeld werd en waar de eerste geloofsbelijdenis opgesteld werd. Silvester wordt als heilige vereerd. Zijn feestdag is bij de katholieken op 31 december, wat tevens zijn sterfdag was. De orthodoxen herdenken hem op 2 januari. Hij is patroonheilige van de huisdieren, de goede oogst en het nieuwe jaar. De laatste dag van het jaar, zijn sterfdag, wordt vaak Silvester genoemd. Mede vanwege de legenden om hem heen en de langlopende strijd om de Donatie van Constantijn, geldt Silvester als een uiterst belangrijke paus, die vooral in de Middeleeuwen erg veel vereerd werd. Er speelt ook nog een verhaal achter paus Silvester. De Romeinse keizer Constantijn de grote kennen we als de eerste Christenlijke Keizer. De ongedoopte keizer vond paus Silvester een sta in de weg voor zijn macht. De naam van de paus zou allang in de vergetelheid zijn geraakt, als zich niet het volgende had afgespeeld. Volgens de legende, leed keizer Constantijn aan lepra. Hij zou alleen maar kunnen genezen door te baden in kinderbloed. In de nacht, voordat de kinderen gedood zouden worden verschenen Petrus en Paulus aan Constantijn. Ze geboden de keizer om de paus te laten roepen. Toen de keizer door de paus gedoopt was, was hij meteen van zijn ziekte genezen. Als dank schonk Constantijn de paus een paleis. Gezeten op zijn paard en begeleid door de lopende keizer die zijn teugel vasthield kwamen de paus en de keizer bij het paleis aan. En geknield bood Constantijn de paus zijn tiara aan. De met geschenken overladen paus hield aan de wonderlijke genezing van de keizer zelf ook iets over, een heiligenverklaring. De feestdag hiervan valt op 31 december. Sylvester Silvester I af:Pous Silvester I an:Silvestre I bg:Силвестър I br:Jelvestr Iañ ca:Silvestre I ceb:Silvestre I cs:Silvestr I. da:Pave Sylvester 1. de:Silvester I. el:Πάπας Σιλβέστρος Α΄ en:Pope Sylvester I eo:Silvestro la 1-a es:Silvestre I et:Silvester I eu:Silvestre I.a fa:سیلوستر یکم fi:Pyhä Sylvester I fr:Sylvestre Ier gl:Silvestre I, papa he:סילבסטר הראשון hr:Silvestar I. hu:I. Szilveszter pápa it:Papa Silvestro I ja:シルウェステル1世 (ローマ教皇) ka:სილვესტერ I ko:교황 실베스테르 1세 kw:Sen Sylvester la:Silvester I mk:Папа Силвестер I mr:पोप सिल्व्हेस्टर पहिला pl:Sylwester I pt:Papa Silvestre I ro:Papa Silvestru I ru:Сильвестр I (папа римский) sc:Silvestro sk:Silvester I. sr:Папа Силвестар I sv:Silvester I sw:Papa Silvester I th:สมเด็จพระสันตะปาปาซิลเวสเตอร์ที่ 1 tl:Silvestre I uk:Сільвестр I vec:Papa Silvestro I vi:Thánh Silvester war:Papa Silvestre I zh:教宗西尔维斯特一世